


Bon Appétit (Final Warning)

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cock Rings, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: The strange sex telepathy Tony and Steve were recently hit with allows Tony to feel Steve's every sexual sensation. When Tony refuses to take a break for silly things like self-care, his boyfriends use it against him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Jarvis (Iron Man movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 576
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Bon Appétit (Final Warning)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to fulfill the [Stuckony server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)'s Fuckin' Bingo square I1 - Telepathic Sex.
> 
> It also fulfills the following bingo squares:  
> Banned Together Bingo square N5 - Sugarcoated Gay Story.  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo square K3 - Date Night.
> 
> Thanks to [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt) and [Fearlesslexi](/users/Fearlesslexi) for betaing, and [swtalmnd](/users/swtalmnd) for title help! Any mistakes you find are mine.

"You need to take a break, sugar," Bucky said. "Come upstairs. I just finished dinner, and Steve's setting the table. All that's missing is you."

Tony paused and transferred his glare from the finicky line of code he was typing to his newish boyfriend—one of two, the other of whom was apparently setting the table upstairs and not interrupting Tony's work like a big, sexy jerk. Still, the hopeful look on Bucky's face softened Tony's ire somewhat. "I can't right now," he said apologetically, mind still mostly preoccupied with code. "Need to get this squared away first. I'll come up once I get this figured out. Shouldn't take long."

"How long is 'long'?" Bucky asked—wisely; they'd been friends a long time before Bucky and Steve brought Tony into their relationship.

"I dunno. Ten minutes?" Tony guessed, though it was more a wish than an estimate. "Sometimes it's hard to tell with these things."

"But it'll be _soon?_ "

Tony's eyes narrowed. " _Yes_. Probably. Don't worry about it, Buckster. Just start dinner without me. I'll be up as soon as I'm done."

Bucky sighed. "Okay, doll." Then he kissed Tony's forehead, gave the back of his neck an affectionate squeeze that released tension Tony hadn't noticed he'd been carrying, and said, "We'll see you when you're ready to come up."

 _'Ready to come up_.'

Not ' _done'_. ' _Ready to come up_.'

If Tony had been focused on Bucky and not the code he was trying to suss out, he would've realized his unusually nicely-dressed boyfriend was planning something.

But Tony was focused on the misbehaving code.

And he was not done in ten minutes. He didn't even feel them go by—or, in fact, the next hour, although he vaguely recalled JARVIS telling him something about the time.

What Tony _did_ notice was the sensation of lips against his, and an agile tongue curling into his mouth. What he _did_ notice was the sensation of hands, one calloused, one metal-smooth, running down his sides and around to squeeze and knead his ass. What he _did_ notice, through the odd sex telepathy he and Steve got hit with a few days ago—a telepathy that allowed Tony to feel Steve's every sexual sensation as if his body were Steve's, though Tony's own body didn't physically experience anything—was that his boyfriends were about to have sex without him, knowing full well he would feel everything that Steve felt, and that he couldn't work—or even think straight—when he was getting fucked. Tony's choices were to stay in the lab while failing to get anything done, and come untouched and alone; or to surrender to his clever, bastard boyfriends and let them make him come in a bed, being touched and kissed by two people he loved, who'd definitely want to get their hands and mouths all over him.

That was no choice at all, and his boyfriends knew it.

"J, close up shop," Tony said, scrambling to put away the few things on his workbench that required it before hobbling to the elevator. Hobbling, because not only was he getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans, he also could hardly convince his body that there _wasn't_ a warm, wet mouth sucking his dick, or big hands massaging his ass and dipping into the crease to tease at his hole.

"Those fuckers are moving unusually fast," he grumbled to himself on the way up to Steve and Bucky's floor. Bucky usually spent a lot more time teasing before he got to fingering either of them open. He must've figured out that while Tony could stubborn his way through a blowjob while working, put something in his ass and he'd be reduced to a sensitized mess.

Bucky had a finger inside Steve and was gently grazing his prostate—likely as a warning to Tony—when Tony staggered off the elevator and found Steve naked and bent over the kitchen table next to a half-empty bottle of lube. On the opposite end of the table, far enough away that it wouldn't get knocked into, was a covered plate of food, cutlery, and a tall cup of what Tony recognized by color was his favorite flavor of smoothie.

"Tony," Bucky said mildly, tent in his dressy black slacks belying his outward calm. He was still fully clothed, from his artfully messy ponytail to his polished black shoes, in a date-appropriate outfit that Tony had been too distracted to really notice when Bucky came downstairs. The top three buttons of his deep red shirt were undone, showing just enough chest to tease while retaining some class.

"Tony?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yeah, babe. Tony's here now," Bucky soothed. To Tony, he continued, "Glad you finally decided to join us. Your dinner's over there. We just heated it back up for you." He inclined his head at the plate.

Tony glared at him. "You _fucking_ —"

But Bucky cut him off by vibrating his metal finger right up against Steve's prostate while looking Tony dead in the eyes.

The vibrations tore through Tony's body in a sustained shock of pleasure that bordered on pain. The intense feeling radiated from his ass down to his toes, out through his fingertips, and even up to what felt like the molecules of his _hair_ , as if his prostate were the epicenter of an unending explosion of overstimulation. Tony yelped and shuddered. He barely managed to stumble to the nearest wall to keep himself standing.

"Yes," Bucky said, the picture of detachment. "We're fucking." But his lip twitched like he was stifling a smirk.

On the table, Steve groaned and clenched his fists, but otherwise didn't move; his arms remained folded behind his back, trapped in familiar, specially-designed metal cuffs that locked his wrists together—cuffs Tony suddenly realized he could feel as a phantom weight against his own wrists, just as he could feel Bucky's hand where it cupped the back of Steve's neck, holding him immobile with his chest pressed to the table.

"Tony," Steve ground out, like speaking took tremendous effort—which Tony could understand. "Come… Come eat. For the love of _God_." Bucky frowned, and the vibrations kicked up a notch. "Ah, fuck!" shouted Steve, legs twitching.

"JARVIS," Bucky said conversationally after a few long moments, mercifully ceasing the vibration to start fucking Steve with the one finger, "when's the last time Tony ate?"

"Subsequent to his last _substantial_ meal at eight o'clock this morning, Sir has consumed four handfuls of dried blueberries, the most recent of which was eaten five hours ago."

"What about protein shakes?"

"He has had none, Sergeant Barnes."

"Huh," Bucky said as if he hadn't known already. "How long's it been since he ate breakfast?"

"Traitors get donated to community colleges, J," Tony hissed, pushing himself back upright.

"It has been approximately thirteen hours," JARVIS said, tone supremely unimpressed.

Although the friction against Tony's rim kept sparking little shocks of pleasure through him, alongside the rub of his jeans on his trapped cock, the sensation had abated enough to allow him to reach the kitchen and smack Bucky on his unfairly sexy shoulders—before Bucky retaliated by petting Steve's rim so that Tony's legs wobbled. It was self-defense to sit in the chair they'd so helpfully pulled out for him.

"Thirteen hours," Bucky repeated as if shocked. "Don't we have a protocol set up to keep that from happening, Tony? JARVIS, shouldn't Steve and I have been notified hours ago?"

Oh. So _that's_ what this was about.

Tony shivered for an entirely different reason.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," JARVIS said, "but Sir was performing a delicate procedure this morning and wished not to be disturbed, so he used an override command to halt the protocol before it could be executed."

"Oh. Did he finish the project?"

"Yes, approximately eight hours ago, Sergeant Barnes."

"That's great, Tony!" Bucky said with a smile. He released Steve's neck just long enough for Steve to turn his head so Tony could see his hooded eyes and panting mouth, then slid a second finger into him with aching slowness.

Steve gasped at the new pressure—and so did Tony, who could feel Bucky's hand on Steve's neck, firm and grounding, caring and cruel. Tony white-knuckled the arms of his chair to keep himself still, and tried to stop minutely thrusting at empty air. "You're an asshole, you know that?" he groaned.

"What? For being proud of you?"

Tony couldn't help a breathless chuckle at Bucky's affected wide-eyed innocence. "Jerk."

The innocence dissolved into amusement, and Bucky huffed a short laugh. "You two keep using that word," he said in a Spanish accent. "I do not think it means what you think it means."

That shocked a laugh out of Steve that devolved into a whine, and Tony rolled his eyes in response—though he wasn't sure whether it was because Steve was adorable when he realized he'd understood a reference, or because the heightened sensation of Steve clenching around Bucky's fingers had felt so good.

Bucky slid his hand into Steve's hair and tugged hard enough that, had it been Tony's hair, Tony would've objected—but it felt good to Steve, and so it felt good to Tony. Then Bucky started moving his fingers in a light scalp massage.

Tony tried not to melt at the relaxing sensation combined with the way he felt his hole loosening under Bucky's slow, steady thrusts—an undertone of shivery heat for Steve that Tony felt curl through him deliciously.

But then Bucky asked, "What time did he turn the protocol back on, JARVIS?"

Tony huffed. "Okay, I get it. You've made your point." His anger had faded when he finally realized that Bucky hadn't interrupted his work—which, admittedly, Tony could've saved for tomorrow and had just chosen not to—or interfered with his autonomy on a selfish whim. No, Bucky interrupted Tony's work because Tony had _asked_ him to, almost a year ago, when he set up that protocol as a way to outsource his own self-care to people stubborn enough to ensure he got it. At first Bucky had even played nice—but now he'd resorted to drastic measures, all because Tony forgot to cancel the override when he finished the microprocessor prototype this morning. Judging from the way Bucky was dressed, that dinner he'd invited Tony to was supposed to be a date—extra incentive to get him to actually take a break and eat something. Except Tony had taken so long that dinner was over and his had to be re-heated; and Steve was already naked and winding his way up to his first orgasm of the night. "JARVIS," Tony said, "cancel the override."

"Done, Sir, and allow me to be the first to tell you it's about time."

"Thank you, Tony," Bucky said magnanimously.

"Tony, eat your goddamned food so I can come," Steve growled.

Bucky's hand slid from Steve's hair back to his neck. That was all the warning he gave before turning the vibration back on, but with two fingers instead of one.

Tony shook and jerked in his chair, eyes fluttering closed and head tipping back as he tried not to scream.

When Bucky finally ceased the overwhelming assault, Tony twitched with aftershocks. "Seems like sex is higher on the menu," Tony said, trying to catch his breath. "We can do that, then I'll get dinner." He reached down to unzip his constricting jeans and get some relief…but a warning grunt from Bucky stilled his fingers.

"That's not how tonight's gonna go," Bucky said, adding a third finger.

Tony's hips jerked and his trapped dick throbbed. Heat slithered up his spine as his hole quivered, wanting those fingers to stay inside him, and wanting them out so Bucky would replace them with his dick. Or Tony's dick—that would work too. (Fucking Steve had been a crazy sensation—the closest Tony thinks he can come to fucking himself.)

"No," Bucky said, "what's gonna happen is, you're gonna sit right there and eat your dinner while I play with Stevie, here. You don't get to come 'til you've cleaned your plate." He smirked, then bent close to Steve's ear and cooed, "And neither does Steve."

Just his breath on the sensitive shell of Steve's ear made both Steve and Tony shiver. Heat swirled low in Tony's gut. "How'm I supposed to eat when you're doing that?" he gasped.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Genius like you? I'm sure you can figure something out."

Tony could see this wasn't a battle he would win, so he steeled himself and did what Bucky ordered: figured out how to eat while his hands and arms were shaking with sensation. It was a slow, torturous process, but eventually his stomach was full, and his plate and glass were empty. "Happy?" he asked. He meant to sound annoyed, but only managed to sound hopeful.

"Dishwasher," Bucky said in lieu of answering the question.

So Tony loaded his dishes into the dishwasher. Then he stumbled up to Bucky. "Need to come," he moaned.

Steve's moan seemed like agreement.

"That's good, Tony," Bucky said sweetly, unzipping his slacks and pulling out his dick. He eased his fingers out of Steve to grab the lube, then slicked himself up. "You were real good, eating your dinner and clearing the table. Why don't you strip and sit up here next to Steve?"

Bucky gave him a thirty-second reprieve to scramble out of his clothes. Tony barely made it onto the table before his time was up and Bucky pushed into Steve.

And, by extension, Tony.

Tony knew there was nothing inside him, but he still felt the pressure of his walls stretching to fit Bucky's cock, the tingles that skittered through him as Bucky slid along Steve's rim, and the electric frisson when Bucky's cock nudged past Steve's prostate.

"C'mere, baby," Bucky cooed. He pulled Tony into a kiss that started off sweet, but took a sharp turn for the wicked when Bucky slid most of the way out of Steve, then slammed back in, starting a hard, punishing rhythm that Tony felt Steve go crazy for. Bucky always left Steve a little tight when he stretched him, because Steve loved getting fucked open. Tony could understand why, if it always felt like this: Steve's body awash with pleasure at the pressure of Bucky's cock making space for itself, that feeling of _full_ on the border of _too much_ , and the swift push-and-pull zinging along his rim.

Bucky kept his mouth moving against Tony's, demanding a kiss Tony was rapidly losing the coordination to give, and stopped Tony's hand when he reached down to stroke himself—putting it instead on Steve's broad back with the admonition, "Keep it there."

Steve's side rubbed Tony's thigh with each jolting thrust. Tony could tell Steve was enjoying getting fucked while skin to skin with both of his boyfriends; Steve liked sex best when he was touching both of them. Their points of contact felt charged to Tony—just as he could feel how the pleasure of that contact rippled through Steve—and made him more conscious of the way he'd begun to sweat, and how the table jerked beneath him when Bucky slammed home.

When Tony felt close, both for himself and Steve, Bucky wrapped his slicked up, gorgeous metal hand around Tony's dick and stroked in time with his thrusts, so it felt almost as if Tony was the one fucking Steve and, by extension, himself. Less than a minute later, Tony groaned into Bucky's demanding mouth and shot all over Bucky's hand and his own chest.

Bucky grinned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. Tony could feel Bucky's hand on the base of Steve's cock—fancied he even heard something unsnapping—and then, like a pressure valve had been released, Steve came with a gasp and a shudder that rocked the table almost as much as Bucky's thrusts.

Bucky fucked him through it, prolonging the aftershocks for both Steve and Tony, before finally coming himself.

* * *

Later that night, when Tony was little more than a puddle in Steve and Bucky's bed, more than wrung out after one physical orgasm and several more mental ones, Bucky kissed his forehead, then aggressively cuddled him from the front while Steve slept soundly, wrapped around Tony's back.

"You don't turn the protocol off," Bucky softly admonished, voice laced with concern. "At most, you set an override with a short duration built in, so it won't matter if you forget like you did today. Okay, Tony? We're not going through this again."

Tony hummed contentedly. "I dunno, Bucky Bear. I kinda like the results."

Bucky smiled in a way that did not bode well for Tony. "Sure you do," he said. "But next time you won't. Next time, you don't get to come until the protocol's been active for at least twenty-four hours after you remember to turn it back on. The next time, it'll be forty-eight hours. Then seventy-two, ninety-six… You can do the math."

Tony gulped. "Duly noted.

"Good." Bucky smiled more fondly and stroked Tony's side in a soothing motion. "Now get some sleep. It's late, and you look like you're running on empty. Any less than six hours and JARVIS won't let you back into the lab."

"Ugh," Tony grumbled. That goddamned self-care protocol was hell on his bad habits.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference Bucky made was a quote from _The Princess Bride_ , when Inigo Montoya says, "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, kudos and comments are the best way to let me know. ^_^ ♥


End file.
